


Just Like This

by Griffindork



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffindork/pseuds/Griffindork
Summary: “Hmm.” Lena’s head shakes slightly, her heart slows gently and she tilts her head back up and to the side, eyes still closed. “You're cold.” A contented smile graces her lips, pushing backwards into Kara's arms until she's cocooned and her nose tickles at Kara's jaw.Kara drops a kiss to her throat. “Sorry, it's raining and I forgot to dry off.” Her arms fold around Lena’s stomach and she grins at the flutter of her heart, how, despite the hot water cascading over them, gooseflesh rises on Lena’s skin where Kara’s hands trail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff with a liiittle bit of angst?

Outside, rain feel in thick grey sheets, hammering the pavement with cold force and bouncing for a moment before settling into the puddles polka dotting the ground. The sky, overcast and heavy, slouched low and overbearing, obscuring the usually faultless skyline out of the window; it grumbled and growled unapologetically, and seemed to throw the rain down with vindictive force. Kara could hear it all, all the way down to the slap of shoes as they ran through the city.

She landed on the balcony with a splash, all sodden and soaked to the bone, no doubt freezing and eternally glad she couldn't feel it, despite the extra layer of skin in the form of raindrops. When she reached and pulled at it, the glass doors were open and it caused her stomach to flip flop, butterflies bursting as her heart skipped. Teeth biting at her lips as they pull up at the corners and she tipped lakes out of her boots and dripped on the pristine wooded floor, Kara vowed to have a word; there's no telling who’s out there and an unlocked door on the balcony of one of the most exposed women in the city is not a combination she particularly likes the thought of.

“Hey.” She shouts gently into the apartment, but she's only met with the glittering spotlights illuminating the floor from under the kitchen cabinets and the eerie stillness of the long, sleek leather sofa with the grey lamp bent over it.

Silence isn't something Kara is used to, but this quiet feels like the middle of the night. She follows the sound of the clock hands ticking gently and frowns. It's one o’clock in the morning. How long did it take her to put that fire out and take those kids down from the top of the bridge and that family in the sinking boat with the golden puppy that licked her face and - the shower is running. Her frown morphs into a scowl and she stomps wetly towards the bathroom.

An entire smog of steam streams out of the room as soon as she opens the door, hot and wet and it sits heavy in her chest. She squints through the dense air, stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, and she can make out Lena stood under the fall of water above her, face tilted up and eyes closed. Her heartbeat is steady, slow and sure, strong, and Kara can make out the heavy sigh she breathes in and holds before she lets it go heavily and slumps along with the loss of it. Lena's head drops, dark hair shrouding her features and the water falls off the plains of her back in streaks, nudging into the dip of her back and overflowing down the curve of her bottom.

Smiling softly, Kara moves swiftly, letting her suit slip to the floor and gently weaving her way forwards, until she's stepping into the shower behind her girlfriend. Her hands slide smoothly along Lena's hips, thumbs rubbing gently as Lena startles and her heart quickens for a moment.

“Sorry.” She whispers, something about this quiet, hers and Lena's, their bubble and she wants to protect it. “It's me.” Her lips trace Lena's shoulder gently. “I didn't mean to scare you.”

“Hmm.” Lena’s head shakes slightly, her heart slows gently and she tilts her head back up and to the side, eyes still closed. “You're cold.” A contented smile graces her lips, pushing backwards into Kara's arms until she's cocooned and her nose tickles at Kara's jaw.

Kara drops a kiss to her throat. “Sorry, it's raining and I forgot to dry off.” Her arms fold around Lena’s stomach and she grins at the flutter of her heart, how, despite the hot water cascading over them, gooseflesh rises on Lena’s skin where Kara’s hands trail.

“It's okay.” Teeth nip at Kara’s jaw and a deep laugh resonates in Lena’s throat, coming out as a seductive hum. “I can warm you up.”

Where Lena’s lips mark their path up Kara’s jaw in burning, red hot, barely there traces, Kara feels each hit on her nerves. Her eyes drop closed and she feels the tension leave her shoulders, dropping down her spine and down the drain with the water. She tilts her head, giving Lena better access and humming her approval as Lena nips again with her teeth at her throat. Loosening her arms as Lena turns, leaning down and trying to find soft lips, they're front to front. It never ceases to make Kara’s breath catch in her throat and her brow creases into their kiss, slow. She can feel her heart, thumping and drumming against her ribs, can feel Lena’s heart speeding, fluttering, hear the blood rush, she can feel the heat spread to her girlfriends chest.

“Lena.” She breathes into her mouth, catching a breath. Her hands pull Lena in by the hips, until they bump together and Lena laughs into her, hot breath rushing over Kara's lips, teeth pulling. Kara’s nails scratch over the bottom of her back, and Lena groans, head dropping into Kara's collar bone, she grins and her hands go lower, lower, until both of them are resting, squeezing over her bottom.

Lena laughs, nosing at her throat and her breath is hot and wet and-

“You're tired.” Kara realises as Lena yawns into her. “I'm so sorry, it's one o’clock in the morning! I should've remembered, we can go to bed.” She drags her hands up Lena's back, trying to pull back but Lena just holds her close, head shaking. “To sleep. We can got to bed to sleep.” She has the sudden urge to push her glasses up her nose.

Her only reply is a yawn and Kara hums, reaching for the shampoo. Lena’s moans as Kara runs her fingers and shampoo through black hair make Kara grin and she gently tips Lena's head back, shielding her eyes with one hand and washing the soap out with her other. By the time she's done the same with the conditioner Lena can barely do anything but yawn, she switches the water off and grabs a towel to wrap around her girlfriend, quickly spinning to dry herself.

“Let's go to bed.” Kara mumbles into Lena’s ear, leading her in the direction of the bedroom.

“You're staying?” Her voice is barely more than a mash of words but her sleepiness doesn't belay her surprise.

“Yeah. I - if that's okay?”

Lena only smiles, drops a kiss to Kara's cheek. “Definitely.”

//

Sun. Warm and safe and she's so comfy, laid on her stomach. There's the smell of coffee, close by, and she pinpoints it as two cups sat hot on the bedside table. She can feel Lena’s expensive sheets surrounding her, the feather pillows, smell the orchid detergent. There are lips at the back of her neck, a hand caressing lazily up and down her stomach, she can feel pert nipples at her back, a warm body fitted close to hers, inseparable and natural. She smiles and turns her head, trying to see her girlfriend, meet her eyes, the movement pushes Kara's hips back into Lena’s and the knees at the back of her knees, mirroring the opening of them.

The hand drops lower in slow circles, teasing and pulling back up before dipping lower each time.

“Lena.” Kara breaths into the messy dark hair and the hand finds its destination, nimble fingers rubbing and reaching and - “Oh.”

Kara’s hand finds the small of Lena’s back, holding her close tightly as each of her breaths get deeper and the fingers get faster. Lena’s smile presses into her neck, her heart thuds with each throb that settles low in Kara’s stomach and spreads along her nerves.

“Lena.”

Her fingers push and rub and Kara feels each circle settle low in her stomach, heavier and heavier, trying to push into the feeling and pull Lena closer and then Lena's other hand cups her, tugging at her nipple.

Lena hums against Kara’s back, the vibrations making her whine, hips moving instinctively.   
“Umhm.” She nods.

“Lena.” She says desperately, head tilting to hide in black hair and her hips quicken, tilting and pushing her legs wider. “Lena.”

“It’s okay.” Lena’s lips trail up from her neck to her cheek, softly reassuring. “It’s okay.”

And then Kara feels her jaw drop, her lungs expand, grappling for air. Lena’s there, guiding her through it, dropping kisses where her lips find skin, fingers slowing in their circles.

“Good morning.” Lena’s voice is full with the pleased smirk. Kara giggles, eyes still closed, and she squeezes her fingers around Lena’s, gently, pulling it up to kiss the back of her hand. “Kara.”

“Yeah?” She asks lazily, lungs still racing.

“You’re floating.”

“What?” Her eyes flash open and she drops quickly. Too quickly, probably, as the bed groans and the draft she creates washes over Lena, pulling her hair up for a moment. “Sorry.” She goes to push her glasses up her nose and ends up poking herself in the forehead.

“It’s a compliment.” Lena shrugs, leaning up onto her elbow. She giggles, smiling goofily. “I made you float.”

Kara snorts, embarrassed, she looks away towards the rising sun, feeling Lena’s eyes on her, almost as hot and exposing as the sun. Closing her eyes into it, her lungs finally settle into normal and she swears it’s Lena alone that makes her breathless. The steady thump of Lena’s heart by her side, the symphony of her breathing shallowly, pulls her attention.

For a moment she thinks about the ramifications of her feelings for Lena, of how, for the first time, she hasn't told Alex, has only told Winn, of how she doesn't know how to articulate just what she’s feeling. But then her brain is pulled towards work, to the article she needs to hand to Snapper, to Supergirl and if tonight will be just as busy.

Lena’s heart speeds up minutely but Kara snaps her attention to it, frowning in concern. “What's wrong?” She asks gently.

“Nothing.” Her head shakes and she leans forward, wry smile pulling at her lips as she cups Kara’s face between her palms. “You look like a panda.” Her thumbs rub under Kara’s eyes gently and come away coated in the remnants of mascara and eyeliner.

“What time is it?” Kara whispers.

“Six-thirty.” Lena whispers back, fingers scratching into Kara’s hair.

Kara grins, pushing up until Lena is on her back. “So you have half an hour?” She pushes Lena’s knees until they separate and she can kneel between them.

“Ten minutes.” Lena challenges and Kara’s lips capture hers.

//

“Go.” Snapper snaps and Kara scurries away, scowling grumpily. She grabs her coat and her bag and disappears down the stairs, probably too fast to be inconspicuous but she's too angry to care.

The street bursts with noise when she steps out into it. Car engines deafen her and she can hear people muttering angrily at her as they're forced to step to the side to avoid her, there's an alarm in the distance. She takes a breath, allowing her muscles to bunch before she lets it go again. She wants to scream.

“Hello.” She snaps into her phone after answering it.

“Well good morning, sunshine.” Winn’s sarcasm stretches through the phone and she can picture him leaning back on his chair at his desk in the DEO.

“Sorry.”

“No, no don't apologise to me.” He hasn't quite dropped the sarcasm and Kara winces as she listens along to the squeak of his chair. She imagines him sitting up, leaning forward, his forehead furrowed in concern, “What's occurred?”

“What's occurred?” She snorts, starting to push her way through the morning crowd.

“Yeah, you know. What's occurring, what's the two-one-one, what's the sitch, what's crack-a-lackin.”

“I don't think Lena cares.” The words burst from her lips like cannonfire and she stops in her tracks, frowning. “That’s not what I'm angry at.”

“O-Kay.”

“I mean I-I’m sad about that. And hurt. And I thought-” She doesn't know what she thought, honestly. “She didn't say anything, she didn't even react when I said this weekend is going to be busy and-and I might not get the chance to see her.”

“And that's not what you’re angry at?” Winn pokes hesitantly.

“No! No of-”

“Alright.” He interrupts quickly. His chair squeaks in the background again and as he whispers into the receiver she can picture him hunched, trying to hide the phone between his hands. “I can come out of work this afternoon and we can go to the alien bar and we can talk about your, -Lena.” He finishes uncertainly, barely more than a breath. Kara manages an ‘umhm’ and then she can hear his smile and he claps his hands together. “What are we angry about?”

//

It's a clear night tonight, and with it everything is louder. She can hear people walking along the sidewalk, talking and laughing in the dusk, the birds flying in the sky, the wind whispers against her ears. There's a din as she enters the bar, muffled quiet and all of a sudden numerous heartbeats bursting before she manages to notch down her hearing.

“Hey.” Winn sing songs as she slides into the booth. “I got you a drink.” She pulls it towards herself and downs it in one long, burning gulp. “Oh.” He winces along with her. “It went that well.”

“I had to rewrite the article three times.” She holds up three fingers, jaw clenching. “I can't be much more unbiased towards an anti-alien zealot.”

“Yeah.” He sympathises, garnering M’gann’s attention to order two more drinks. “But hey,” he drums on the table with his fingers, “it's done now. Gone.” His hands sweep away at the air and then he’s leaning forward, chin rested in the palm of his hands. “I am here to listen to your Lena woes. We have, half an hour before the city’s favourite hero is needed on the beat.”

Kara’s heart races, pushing against her ribs determinedly and she feels her lungs constrict tightly. Your Lena. Her face burns, licking down to her chest. When M’gann drops more drinks at their table she pulls it quickly to her lips and sips. Your Lena.

“Am I being stupid?” She asks quietly.

“I don't know unless you tell me.” He pokes a finger at her hand and smiles gently, encouraging.

“She's the CEO.” Kara starts suddenly, pushing forward to the edge of her chair and meeting Winn’s eyes. “And I’m a reporter and-”

“The Girl of Steel.” Winn offers, nodding understandingly.

“That.” She finishes lamely, shoulders slumping down on herself. His hand captures hers and squeezes, his smile is small and confused but he throws as much warmth towards her as he can.

“And that's the problem?”

“No!” She shouts and looks around the bar quickly, noticing all three of Nanani’s eyes fixed on her, wide with shock. She smiles apologetically and turns back to Winn’s waiting eyes. “Well, yes. Maybe?”

“O-K.” He draws the syllables out uncertainly, nodding and then he stops, frowns and his breath catches as he says. “Why, exactly?”

“Because we’re both extremely busy-”

“And powerful.” He interrupts proudly, grinning. “What?” He asks innocently at her frown. “You're powerful ladies. You've got to be the most powerful ladies in the city. Especially now Cat Grant is gone.”

“Cat isn't gone.”

“She isn't in the city, Kara.”

“But she’s not gone.” She repeats stubbornly, frowning.

“Alright.” He waves his hand again, pursing his lips impatiently. “Carry on.”

Kara’s throat clogs up again, heart lodging in her windpipe painfully. She shrugs helplessly. “We had a great morning.” Her blush reignites at the thought of it and she fights to keep the smile from her face.

“Great.” His fingers mimic air quotes and his grin is - cute, but annoying - and she slaps his arm.

“Winn.”

“Sorry.” He doesn't look sorry at all and she just sticks her tongue out at him.

“We’re both so busy and I said, you know, we might not get a chance to see each other this weekend. And she just. Nodded.” Winn blinks at her expectantly and she leans back. “I’m being stupid aren't I? I’m blowing things out of proportion and thinking too much about it-”

“Kara, you're not stupid for feeling something.” His other hand surrounds hers warmly. “You're allowed to feel something.”

“I know but, maybe she just, doesn't care that I'm not there, you know? Maybe she’s glad of the space, I know I get - clingy, sometimes. And she has a business to run too, you know?”

“Kara?” She looks back up, meeting his eyes and not realising she’d looked down in the first place, she swallows heavily. “Have you tried talking to her about it? I mean she is your -Lena.”

“Girlfriend.” Kara supplies croakily, her heart running a marathon in her chest.

“Your girlfriend.” There's shock colouring his tone but he doesn't say anything else and only nods understandingly.

“I don't know - what if this isn't as deep for her as it is for me?”

Kara is usually good at compartmentalizing her fear but this feels like it sits in her throat trying to choke her, it’s a weight on her muscles, anchoring her to the chair and it makes her itch to not feel like she can do something about it.

“Lena doesn't strike me as the type of person to let someone as close as you if she doesn't feel something for them.” His voice has taken on a gentle edge, coaxing her.

“She’s not.” Kara admits, thinking of Jess, Lena’s assistant of five years, not considered a friend officially but a most trusted employee, the only one to know about their relationship - until tonight.

“Right.” He nods, not the least bit trying to hide his smug happiness that he gauged Lena after only one meeting. “Is this a- thing that happens often?”

“She never seems bothered by how much time we spend apart.” Her throat catches again and she frowns. “But she holds me so tight. When she’s asleep. And she talks in her sleep, just - just my name. What does that mean?”

“I don't know.” Winn’s voice makes her jump, she’d forgotten he was there for a moment and she chokes on air for a moment, blinking away the confused burn building in her eyes. “And I think the only way you’ll know is if you talk to her.”

“Yeah.” Kara admits sullenly.

“Maybe she just likes her space.” Winn shrugs. “She's used to being alone.”

Kara’s sure he can hear her heart breaking at that because he frowns and his mouth widens as though to try and fix something but he doesn't know what’s broke. Lena hates being alone and she’d never admit it because she’s used to doing things she doesn't want to do. Before Winn can say a word he’s scrambling for his phone and-

“J’onn -we’re late. I'm sor- yes we’re on our way.” Then he’s hung up and they’re scrambling from their booth and making their way to the door. Before they leave the din of the bar Win gently tugs her arm and mutters quietly in her ear. “You know, you have a family who will love Lena as much - no not as much, ew - but we’ll - I will - trust her and I’ll welcome her.”

“Thank you.” Kara’s sure her whisper gets lost to the wind as they step outside but Winn gently punches her shoulder and gives her an affectionate smile.

Then he’s swinging himself up into her back like a koala, his legs gripping her waist and his arms around her shoulders. “Up, up and away.” He sing songs as she pushes up, flying them to work.

//

A week later and Kara lands on the balcony for the first time since the last. The sun is setting behind her, the last tickles of warmth settling over her shoulders and lifting her mood. She can just hear the home time rush low below Lena’s apartment, car horns shouting into the ether, crowds fighting against each other. But her attention is pulled in through the glass doors, to the gentle, shallow breathing and the slumbering heartbeat.

Lena lies in the corner, black shirt and skirt oddly matching the grey fabric of the sofa beneath her, patent heels haphazardly thrown to the side of the coffee table. Messy tendrils of hair break loose from the bun and Kara wonders just how stressed the abundances of paperwork surrounding her had gotten Lena. Enough for her to fall asleep. One knee bent and foot resting against her other leg, neck bent backwards to rest against the back of the sofa and a hand holding her cheek up, Kara winces in sympathy. She opens to door gently, stepping through and shutting the breeze out behind her.

Tiptoeing until she can kneel on the floor at Lena’s feet, she softly whispers, “Lena” and rests her hands on her knees. “Lena.”

“Kar.” Lena frowns, voice dry, fighting to stay asleep as Kara gently rubs her thighs. “Kara.”

“Yeah.” She nods, smiling and reaching up to cup a warm cheek in the palm of her hand. Lena’s heart rate picks up, speeding along with awareness as it comes to her and Kara laughs. “Open your eyes, I know you're awake.”

“No.” She smiles goofily, eyes crinkling at the corners, and begins to laugh quietly and Kara leans up on her knees and close.

“Really?” She whispers, nudging her nose against Lena’s. “Are you sure?”

“Umhm.” A perfect eyebrow cocks and teeth pull her bottom lip in. Kara’s lips trace Lena’s, lingering just close enough to tease. “Mm, my mind can be changed.”

“Good to know.” Kara mumbles as she leans in, capturing Lena’s lips between her own, running her tongue along the bottom lip and feeling Lena’s hand tangle in her hair at the nape of her neck. She pulls back when she feels a gentle tug, leaving their foreheads rested together. “Hello.”

“Hi.” Lena giggles, fingers playing with her hair.

“Hi.” Kara feels her cheeks redden as Lena snorts.

“You said that already.”

“I know. I'm just happy to see you.” She leans up, pulling away slightly so she can see Lena's face clearly. “You're beautiful.”

Lena flushes, eyes dipping, looking down towards Kara’s hand still resting, thumbs rubbing her thigh; her heart thumps in Kara’s ears and she hadn't realised how much she’d missed the song.

“Do you want to go to bed?”

“No.” Lena says quietly, she glances at Kara through her lashes. “Can we sit on the balcony?”

“Yeah. Yes.” Kara grins, the prospect of watching the sunset with her girlfriend making her giddy, she jumps up, pulling Lena with her.

“Eager beaver.” Lena comments, tangling their fingers as he follows behind her girlfriend.

“Dork.” Kara snorts. “I love the sun.”

“I know.” Lena whispers and Kara feels Lena watching her warmly from behind as she opens the door and drops onto the garden sofa, pulling Lena, giggling, on top of her.

She nuzzles into the crook of Kara’s neck, humming happily and wrapping her arms around Kara’s middle, holding tightly. Absently, Kara breathes in the smell of her hair and it feels like a homecoming, warm and safe. She rubs her fingers up and down, tracing her spine with nimble fingers.

“I missed you.” Kara admits into black hair, allowing the wind to ruffle it across her cheeks; she wraps her cape around Lena securely, holding it closed low on her back.

“You're so warm.” Lena whispers.

“I run three degrees hotter than humans.”

“Mm.” Lena acknowledges absently and Kara feels her muscles loosening as she dozes off again. “I missed you too, babe.” And then she's trailing off into a gentle snore.

Kara smiles, fingers rubbing at a knot in Lena’s shoulders, the other holding her securely between Kara’s legs and the cape closed closely around her. She watches the sun go down below the skyline slowly, Lena’s breath hot on her neck and her heartbeat syncing with Kara’s so naturally. It makes her wonder, for a moment, how she managed to stay away for a whole week when Lena makes her feel like this. Safe, warm, soft. She grazes her lips over the crown of her girlfriend’s head and breathes in deeply. Lena is her favourite sense.

She drifts off and when she wakes up early in the morning, stars above them, glittering, she looks for a single moment to see where Krypton would've been. Between the biggest star and the one to its left. She imagines she can see the red rings of Rao in the black nothingness. For a moment she's nostalgic, sad and heavy and she wonders if she’d be happy in the guild and then-

“Kara.” Lena’s fingers grip her suit.

She floats upwards, carrying Lena in her arms and takes them to bed.

//

“Kara.”

Music, Kara thinks, smiling.

“Kara.” Fingers run over her forehead and behind her ear, tucking stray strands of hair back. “Wake up. I made breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Her eyes flash open and Lena is sat on the edge of the bed beside her, one arm over her hips to hold her weight and the other resting along Kara’s jaw, down her neck.

She smiles, hair loose about her face. “French toast. And waffles.” Her lips stretch back over her teeth, morphing into a grin. “And pancakes.”

Kara scoots back quickly, kicking her legs free of the sheets and hot footing it into the kitchen, Lena laughing, following behind her. There, on the breakfast bar sits a veritable paradise and she giggles, clapping her hands before her and practically floats to sit on the bar stool. She pulls a plate towards her, a knife and fork and begins to eat quickly. Lena joins her with a smile on her face and a stack of papers with a pen. She pulls the French toast towards her, but she doesn't eat as she reads and her pen makes hard marks dotted about the papers.

There's a frown etched deeply into her forehead and her jaw is clenched tightly, muscles ticking high on her cheekbone. Kara swallows the bite of pancake she’d taken and puts it down on the plate, wiping her fingers on the LCorp t-shirt she wore as pyjamas.

“What's wrong?” She asks gently.

Lena doesn't look up, she draws a sharp line through a sentence and scowls. “I should've finished this last night.”

“Oh.” Kara nods, swallowing, she looks down at her bare thighs. “Sorry, I could've gone back-”

“No.” Lena says quickly, finally looking up, her eyes remain tight though, jaw still tight. “I didn't mean it like that. I just have to present to the board and I need this to get approval.”

“You will.” Kara says, determined

Lena’s smile is tight, but she heaves a breath that pulls her back straight and her shoulders up and then she lets it go, deftly placing the paper and pen in the marble top. She turns to Kara.

“How was your week?” She reaches forward, tucking Kara’s hair back. “Why did you get here so early?”

“Busy.” Kara sighs, eyebrows raising. “It was just so busy. As soon as one thing was done another came up and Snapper was more snappy than usual and when I texted you was basically when I had free time. Alex kicked my ass and John sent me home after, said Supergirl was no use to him if she was no more than a flying zombie. So I came home.” She hears Lena's heart this and stutter in her chest but green eyes avoid hers and she continues on, frowning. “There was the cutest puppy, though, a pug. She licked Alex and she was like putty it her tiny, tiny paws.”

“Tiny?” Lena laughs, though it still sounds choked.

“So tiny, like I thought I was going to squish her, tiny.”

“She sounds precious.”

“Poppy.” Kara grins. She picks her pancake back up and takes a bite. “What about you?”

“Just the same.” Lena shrugs, looking back down to her paper and picking her pen back up to twiddle it. “Nothing nearly as exciting.”

“It doesn't have to be exciting.” Kara’s head shakes resolutely. “I just want to know how you've been. What have you managed to do whilst I haven't been here to distract you?” She licks the butter from her lips as she's finished speaking.

“Nothing to tell, Kara.” Her words are short and clipped and her shoulders pull up, chin raising. “I talked to men in suits and negotiated prices and number crunched.”

“I want to hear about it.” Kara says stubbornly, she tries not to pout and she doesn't think she’s very successful judging by the reluctant amused inflection in Lena’s eyes.

“I have to go to work.” The scrape of the stool on the tile is cutting and it hammers on each of Kara’s nerves.

“You haven't eaten.” Kara protests, spinning to jump up.

“I’ll eat when I get to work.” Lena lies, walking perfectly strong back towards her bedroom. Kara resolves to bring her lunch and then she smiles.

“Lee?” She waits until her girlfriend gets the inflection of the question and stops walking, not turning around book looking off to the side, turning her head back towards Kara. “Is this our first fight?”

Despite herself, Lena’s lips purse to tamper the smile, though Kara can hear it sitting in her chest. “I don't think you’re supposed to be happy about that Kara.”

“It's hard not to be happy when we’re in matching t-shirts.” She shrugs, winking cheekily when she catches Lena’s eyes. She plucks at the LCorp logo over her chest and her eyes drift to Lena’s bare legs.

“Kara Danvers.” She sighs, rolling her eyes.

“I am interested in you Lena.” She swears as Lena disappears around the corner and she knows Lena’s heard by the catch of her breath.

//

“Don’t.” Lena’s stomach heaved with each breath she pulls in. “Don't stop.” Her hips move upwards, grinding eagerly into Kara’s fingers.

“I won't.” Kara promised, sucking on the valley of smooth skin between her breasts.

She feels Lena’s nails scratching, pulling at her shoulders, her knees bent up, feet pushing desperately against the bed. When she looked up, making her way down Lena’s stomach and marking her way in purple marks left by her lips, soothing each one with her tongue, Lena’s head was thrown back, eyes closed and jaw dropped open. Black hair fanned out on the pillow below her and as her hips got faster, more and more desperate the closer she got, the closer Kara brought her with each push of her fingers. Kara flicked her wrist and as Lena crested, moaning and mumbling Kara’s name in ecstasy her hands held on tightly to Kara’s hair. Rao, she was beautiful.

“Kara.” Lena laughed, muscles relaxing as she came down and Kara’s fingers slowed. Kara hummed against her skin, still making her way down with each long suck. “Kara.”

“What?” She asked innocently, breath blowing over Lena’s sensitive centre, as her eyes found Lena’s watching her, heavily lidded and dark, she licked up once, slow and long.

“Kara.”

Kara hummed, lips capturing for the moment before she circled again.

It didn't take long this time and Kara smiled into it as Lena wrapped her legs over her shoulders, moved her head happily with each grind of Lena’s hips against her, she growled each time Lena’s nails scratched her head or tugged her hair and it spurred her girlfriend on. Until all at once, as she reached up and squeezed at one of Lena’s stiff nipples and her girlfriend held on, one hand wrapping desperately into her bed sheets and the other in her hair, hips insistent, Lena’s back arched. Her voice broke as she moaned and she froze, suspended in the moment. Kara slowed, kitten licks guiding her through, until Lena pulled her up desperately, lips searching for Kara’s lazily. 

She hummed happily as she kissed sluggishly, tongue tracing and tasting lazily, her eyes stayed closed as Kara held herself over her girlfriend. Lena’s legs still wrapped around her hips and Kara’s hands smoothing Lena’s sweaty hair back gently, she sighed into her girlfriend’s mouth.

“Kara Danvers you are a revelation.” Lena joked, head lounging backwards into her pillows as Kara giggled above her and nudged their noses together.

“I aim to please.”

“Mission accomplished, Girl of Steel.” Her hands stroked up and down Kara’s back, fingers creating patterns absently.

“You're a dork.” Kara joked affectionately. Lena only smiled slowly, fingers finding the definition of Kara’s muscles. Eyes glazing over and fingers digging in Kara smiled, flexing jokingly as Lena’s hand made its way to her biceps. “Enjoying yourself?” She breathed against Lena’s lips, fingers nestling in her hair.

“Mmhm.” She smirks, fingers more insistent. “Your muscles should be the eighth wonder of the world.”

Kara laughed, cheeks flushing hotly as she looked down and fidgeted. Lena’s smirk morphed into an affectionate smile and her hands flattened to wrap low around Kara’s back, holding her securely.

“You’re so modest.” She mused, eyelids drooping to catch Kara’s. “How do you not see how amazing you are.”

“I-” Kara paused, brow furrowing and not knowing how to reply. Lena didn't give her chance as she thought out loud.

“You're Supergirl.” She laughed. “You risk your life everyday and you don't think twice about it.” Her brows pull down and her fingers press harder, holding Kara close, insistent and reluctant to let go. “You dive in and you-you feel guilty for not being able to save everyone. Despite it being impossible, for anyone. And yet you run yourself ragged and try anyway.” She ran silent, lost in her thoughts and holding Kara tight.

“I can always be better.” Kara insisted into the quiet.

“You’re already going above and beyond.” Lena laughs, a little bitterly, her eyes catching Kara’s for just a moment. “You trusted me.”

“You are not your family.” Kara shot back quickly, head shaking stubbornly. “You deserve to be judged by your own merit. If you say I am amazing then I get to say you are to.”

Her green eyes fill and she looks down while Kara’s hands begin stroking her hair again soothingly. Kara can hear her heart stutter in her chest and her breath get stuck in her throat as she holds it all in with a clenched jaw.

“You, Lena Luthor,” she breathes affectionately and she waits until watery green eyes find hers, vulnerability meeting wide honesty. “Are astounding.”

She laughs but it clogs in her throat wetly. And Kara kisses her cheeks, her forehead, each of her closed eyes and each time she whispers an adjective. “Astonishing” she whispers as she kisses the dimple of her left cheek; “stunning” she murmurs into the crook of her neck; “breath-taking” breathed into the shell of her ear; “stupendous” onto the flutter of her eyelashes; “phenomenal” she finishes meeting Lena’s smiling lips, smiling in return.

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.” She pulls back and Lena snorts a loud laugh.

“Now who’s the dork?”

“Still you.” Kara nods seriously and as she looks down, flushing, Lena tucks the hair that falls before her face behind her ears.

“Kara Danvers.”

“Yes?” 

She looks like she’s about to say something, her mouth opens minutely and her brows pull together seriously before it falls away. Her head tilts to the side and an eyebrow arches provocatively as she bites her lip.

“I can’t move quite yet.” Kara tries hard not to preen at that but she definitely fails as Lena rolls her eyes fondly. When she opens her mouth again, the words settle low in Kara’s stomach. “So I want you to sit on my face.”.

//

Flying is one of Kara’s favourite powers. Just, being high above, unseen and among the birds, something about it reminds her that they're all so small, and yet. They matter so much. She can see the sun beginning it's descent under the horizon of sea and she pulls to a stop to just watch.

Orange flames dancing on calm waters she wishes she had a camera to capture the view. Lena would love it. One day she’s going to bring her up here, hold her tightly and watch the sun with only the whispers of the wind for sound. She’ll have to get a blanket. A warm one, so she can still watch the sunset in Lena’s eyes, watch the last licks of light linger along Lena’s lashes.

“Kara are you listening.”

“Yes. Yeah, I'm listening.” Startled, she drops three feet in the air and brings a hand up to grab at her ear piece. “Something about Lucy.”

Kara’s pretty sure that topic was three topics before the topic Alex was chattering in her ear about but her sister delivers her rant again. Lucy and working too hard; Lucy and Vasquez seem close; Lucy who told Alex about the worker that’s giving her a hard time and do you think we should visit Kara?

She listens anyway, ears focused on listening to the city’s breathing, and ums and ahs at all the right moments. It's much more of a one sided conversation, until:

“It's lunch time, you wanted me to remind you.”

“What?” She asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she zeros in on a young woman walking through some woods alone with her dog.

“You wanted me to remind you when it was lunch? You never told me why-”

Realisation drops coldly down her spine and she speeds off, weaving a turning between tall buildings. “I'm sorry Alex, I've got to go.” She hangs up without further explanation, hastily dodging a glass building.

Dropping into a back alley, she changes quickly as enters the restaurant as Kara Danvers. Inconspicuous as Kara is as she enters and makes her way between tables, Lena sat in the corner catches her eyes immediately. She’s tapping on her tablet, a glass of red wine on the table before her and her legs crossed demurely underneath the table. Black patent heels spin in circles as her feet tap out a tune.

Kara’s eyes flash to her watch and she winces. Half an hour late.

“I’m so so so sorry.” She rushes over, accidentally kicking a table in her way. She pays it no minds and drops a quick kiss on Lena’s cheek. “I lost track of time and Alex was ranting about Lucy again and it’s been a suspiciously quiet morning so I think I was just waiting for something to happen, but it didn’t. Hasn't, yet.”

Lena’s eyes, sharp, find hers as she takes a seat. “It’s fine, Kara.”

“No. It’s not.” Kara’s head shakes. “I’m so so sorry, I’ll make it up to you, Lee.”

“Okay.” She relents with an appeasing smile.

“Lee.” Kara whines, she leans across the table, eyes wide and pleading and her hands grab Lena’s between her own. “I’ll get that chocolate you like from Belgium.”

Lena’s smile turns goofy and she tucks a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear as Kara grins excitedly.

“What about the red wine from France. Or the ic-”

“Kara.” Lena stops her gently with a hand on her arm. “Darling,” and she tucks Kara’s messy hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek with her thumb gently. “It’s fine. You don’t have to do anything.”

“I was late.” She pouts and Lena runs a thumb over her bottom lip.

“By half an hour.” It’s said with a shrug but Kara can see the red that marks where her fingers had been playing with her earring in discomfort. Lena doesn't usually like being out and around and Kara is reminded of a phrase Eliza used. Lena, is much more of a home bird. “It’s only thirty minutes.” Lena’s fingers tug at her earring again and her eyes dart away before pulling back to Kara’s again. “I finalised some plans whilst I was waiting.”

“Okay.” Kara smiles, she sits forward excitedly on her chair and twines their fingers together on top of the table. “Lets order food.”

Lena laughs loudly, free Kara thinks as her body unfurls and loosens now she's no longer alone. Her foot nudges at Kara’s leg gently and her thumb rubs at Kara’s hand soothingly as they both read their menus. Kara feels a smile sit softly on her lips and she zones out, listening to the steady beat of Lena’s heart before her.

“Ms Luthor.” A sweaty, skinny teenager ambles up to their table in the far corner of the restaurant. He’s breathing heavily and he wipes at his brow nervously.

“Mr Thompson.” Lena smiles kindly, looking up at him steadily.

He flushes brightly and Kara smiles kindly at him. Lena Luthor’s charm is enough to make anyone's knees weak and Kara still feels the effects of it. Her eyes turn back to Lena and she feels her heart speed up in response, the familiar butterflies strutting in her stomach, palms still sweaty and throat catching a breath as she looks at her girlfriend, regal and aristocratic in her beauty.

“Ms Luthor. I’m very sorry but there are journalists and cameras outside.” His voice cracks on the final syllable and he gulps loudly.

Lena stays silent, face impassive though Kara hears her heart begin to thump fast and furious. Looking around the restaurant, not a single eye focuses on Lena Luthor, impeccable as ever. No one pays them any mind and Kara feels their bubble burst dramatically as the sounds of mutters reach her ears from out at the front of the restaurant. She sees it register with Lena as green eyes search hers for confirmation.

“Thank you for telling me, Mr Thompson.” She’s all stiff politeness now and her foot has stopped rubbing Kara’s leg, their fingers detaching. “We’ll be going now.”

“Yes, Ms Luthor.” He clambers off with a final nod.

“Lee.”

“We’ll have to rearrange.” Lena is already pulling back, eyes not finding Kara’s again. She pushes her chair back heavily and is pushing herself standing until Kara’s hands clasp her fingers.

“Why don't we wait until they’ve gone.” She whispers. “we can wait them out.”

“Kara. They know I'm here.” She says shortly. “They’re not going anywhere.”

Even as she says it Kara can hear their mutters and mumblings of ‘Luthor’, hear how they're each scrambling to get a shot through the window. Faintly, she can hear Thompson and his boss trying desperately to disperse the gathered bunch.

“So we eat and then we leave.” Kara stands too, moving to Lena’s side and pulling her in, closer. “Together.”

Lena’s heart thuds once before it stalls for a second and then it’s racing away again, jittery in its pace. When she speaks there's a tightness to her voice, her eyes don't meet Kara’s.

“I’ll see you later, Kara.” Her lips graze at Kara’s jaw softly and then she’s making her way out swiftly, head held high.

//

After stepping in on a guy hitting his girlfriend, after putting out a factory fire, after stopping a mugging, after lifting Mrs Joan's boxes, after escorting a crying little girl home, after not getting there in time to stop a murder, after after after. After all of that, three hours later, Kara lands again on Lena’s balcony.

She knows Lena knows she’s there. Her heart thuds and the corners of her eyes flicker over to her for a split second before they're back on her work like nothing's changed. Steady and sure, after Kara’s knocked on the glass doors, she mutters a quiet ‘come in’ without even looking up.

“Hi.” She whispers, and she battles the feeling of treading on glass.

“Hello.” Lena scribbles ruthlessly on her paper, rubbing at her forehead. Her jaw stays tight.

The silence that permeates the air then is thick, and it's sits heavily in her gut until it's churning, making her feel sick. She's not sure what's happening and she isn't sure what to do.

“Lee.” She's never been the best at dealing with helplessness. “Did I tell you about the cat I saw just now. It was a ragdoll, I know you like those. The-the name tag said his name was Prince.”

“You’ve just got here, Kara.” She mutters, not even looking up. Kara’s eyes are drawn to the last dregs of wine in the bottle and the empty packet of Belgium chocolate.

“Yeah, I didn't mean to be so long but it was just one thing after another and before I knew it I was chasing after a-”

“Kara it's fine.” She doesn't snap, not really, it's just short but it still steals Kara’s words for a few seconds.

“Lee, what's going on?” She shuffles on her feet, and plants her hands on her hips, trying to instil some confidence.

“I’m working. Kara.” She huffs and her pen drops sharply onto the paper as she looks up.

“Okay.” Kara nods, and she looks down for a moment before clenching her jaw and looking back up, eyes steeled. “What's going on here?”

“Nothing.” Lena sits back, hands waving stiffly and she shrugs. None of it is casual, it's all forced and Kara can still see the way her jaw stays clenched.

“Lena. Don't lie to me. Please.” Her arms fold over her chest.

“There's nothing going on.” Green eyes don't me blue and she reaches for the last of her wine. “I have work to do.”

It's a dismissal if ever she's heard one and Kara’s head tilts to the side incredulously, eyes narrowing. “You want me to leave?”

“I have-”

“Work to do.” Kara nods. “Okay.” Her arms drop and she makes her way to the door. She feels Lena’s eyes drop away, coldness takes its place, sharp and punishing on her back until a shiver forces its way down her spine. Her fingers wrap around the door handle and she looks back at Lena, pen in hand and head tilted down. Kara thinks she's trying to put in a show of working but her eyes don't move and the veins in her neck stick out, tense and showing it. “Lena can you just tell me what's going on here? Have I done something because I know sometimes that I can be overzealous and maybe too eager - definitely too eager - and you left so quick this afternoon and now you’re being all cagey.”

“Kara.” She snaps, eyes closing. “It’s fine. I just have work to do.”

“Stop saying it's fine.” Kara snaps right back. “Those are accounts and Jess does those. Is it the press, did they say something to you? After you left? Or was it something before? You left so quick-”

“Kara. I could hardly stay.” Lena pushes herself up standing and her fingers run through her hair. There's a flush on her cheeks and Kara can't tell if it's from the wine or her frustration. “Your family don't deserve to know you're dating a Luthor,” she spits the name in disgust, “from greasy journalists and bloggers.”

“Lena.” Kara tries but Lena is pacing now, head shaking along with her words.

“And low and behold they put two and two together and find out Kara Danvers, sweet, innocent, Kara Danvers is actually Supergirl. Imagine the blow up then,” she laughs bitterly, “the press wouldn't let you breathe, ‘what has Lena Luthor done to lure in a Super?’ and your family. As if they wouldn't have enough reason to despise me, I’d’ve outed her. And them.”

“Lee.” Kara steps forward but Lena steps back, holding her hands up to stop her. “Lena.” She whispers. “I can tell my family.”

“If you were going to you would have.” Kara can see Lena shutting down, pulling in on herself, her arms folding around her stomach protectively and her chin pulling up, shoulders back. “I think you should go.”

“Lena.” Kara’s voice cracks and she takes a step forward, hands going out as though to hold Lena, but she stops herself, eyes filling. “What do you mean?”

“I mean.” Her voice is croaky and she clears it with a ragged cough, wetness dissipating from her voice. She steadies herself on her feet, standing surely, strong, back straight and dropping her arms. “I mean, Kara, that you should go.”

Kara nods numbly and pulls the door open, cold air slaps her in the face, stealing her breath.

“Before anyone gets hurt.” Lena adds and even through everything Kara hears her voice crack.

“Right.” She mutters. Pulling the door shut behind her quickly she pushes off rapidly and, definitely too quickly, dodges her way clumsily between blurry buildings.

//

“Your tea’s gone cold.” Alex’s voice is muffled by her hair and her fingers dig into Kara’s ribs as she talks.

“Yeah.” Kara nods, her head rested against Alex’s shoulder and her arms around her middle.

“Do you want to tell me what’s happened yet?” Kara’s silence spreads throughout the room and she can just picture Alex’s eyebrows rising incredulously. “O-Kay.” She draws the syllable out and then she's rubbing comfortingly at Kara’s side. “So do you want some ice cream?”

“Yeah.” Kara nods and Alex has to push her sitting so she can get up and go to her fridge. She frowns, tugging at the strands of the pillow on her knee and then Alex is back, shoving a tub and a spoon into her hands. “Cookie dough.” A trace of a smile pulls at Kara’s lips.

“Yeah.” Alex dips her own spoon in, sitting sideways on the couch and crossing her legs, leaning forward. “Is it a Super problem or a Kara problem?”

Kara stays silent under the guise of licking ice cream from her spoon. Alex doesn't buy it, kicking her thigh impatiently and repeatedly with her feet.

“I’ve been dating Lena for like, three months, and it's been great - amazing actually - she's so kind and smart and she’s - she makes me feel so good - and calm - and quiet, so quiet, and we had an argument that I'm not that sure where it came from and I think - I think we’re over? At least that's what it sounded like? We’re over?” She sees Alex’s mouth open to speak, brow furrowed and spoon abandoned - Kara moves it before it stains Alex’s couch. “I need you to be my sister,” she doesn't meet her sister’s eyes as she speaks but she catches the affronted look, “not a DEO agent.”

“Okay.” Alex nods, she shuffles forward on the couch until her knees are resting against Kara’s thigh, reaching out to take Kara’s hands in her own and squeezing. “Alright.” She nods again. “Three months?”

“Yeah.” Kara’s voice cracks and Alex squeezes her fingers harder.

“And you like her?” Alex winces. “I mean, obviously. I mean - you - do you love her?” She falters over the words and her eyes burn so intensely on Kara’s face.

“Yeah.” Kara’s voice breaks, properly this time, no more than a croak, and Alex catches her tears on her cheeks, wiping them away with her thumbs as she cradles Kara’s face. “Yeah I do.”

“Okay.” Alex sighs, pulling Kara in and she rocks so gently, stroking her hair. Where Kara’s ear is pressed against Alex’s chest she listens to her heart, steady and strong, a little fast, but it calms her, counting each beat. “So you love with Lena Luthor.” Kara nods against her chest, sniffing. “And she just broke up with you?” Kara can hear the indignation settling in, the frustration and the need to protect Kara. “What did you argue about?”

Kara pulls back, wiping at her eyes frustratedly and she huffs. “We went for a date and the press showed up.” She shrugs, looking down. “She doesn't like people.” Kara emphasises, looking up towards the roof. “She likes privacy and quiet and she’s so organised.”

“Right.” Alex shrugs, nodding like this is information she knew all along.

“So I think it threw her and I was late anyway and she left and I was going to go straight to her apartment, but there was that fire and then that mugging and-” Kara cuts herself off. “I think sometimes she disappears into her head and by the time I got there she’d been drinking and she ate all the Belgium chocolate I got her a few weeks ago and she only does that when she’s sad. She doesn't eat it all, she savours it, I think she doesn't like the feeling of it all being gone.” Kara’s fingers tug at the cushion again, frowning. “And she was upset - that you guys would have found out from the media about us and I think she’s worried about me - about Supergirl and about her as Luthor.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asks in the lull of Kara’s tirade, a keen edge to her voice. “Worried about Supergirl?”

“She’s worried that my connection to her will out me as Supergirl.” Kara huffs. “Which is just, stupid. I'm great at keeping secrets and as far as the media would be concerned Lena is Kara Danvers’ girlfriend, not Supergirl’s.”

“She knows.” Alex nods slowly, and her hands come down to grip her knees. “Okay.” Her eyes widen and she takes a deep breath. “She has a point though Kara.” She holds up one finger to still Kara’s argument. “All it takes is one journalist or even just anyone to put two and two together and suddenly Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”

“That won't happen.” Kara says stubbornly. “Supergirl and Lena Luthor are purely professional to the media. We’re not spotted together when there isn't something going on.”

“Yes, but Kara, she's one of the most exposed women in the city. There is no inbetween in the way people feel about her.” She pushes her hair back, blowing a breath out stressfully. “People either hate her because they think she’s anti-alien-”

“She's not!”

“-yes but people think she is.” Alex’s eyes steel in the face of Kara’s anger. “Or they hate her because she’s betrayed the legacy of Lex and Lillian. Or they’re indifferent.”

“I love her.” Kara's arms fold stubbornly and her chin rises with it.

“Yeah I see that but she has a point.”

“So what I should just give up because people don't like her?” Kara rages, she stands from the couch. “I like her. And I - I want her.”

“Wow. Okay.”

“No - not- well yeah. I mean-” Alex has barely finished before Kara’s cheeks flush hotly and she stumbles over herself.

“You love her.” Alex nods. “I’m gathering that. Does she know that?”

Kara stays still, frowning. “No. We haven't.”

“So maybe that's a good place to start? Tell her you're in this. Show her.”

“Yeah.” Kara swallows. “But what if she doesn't feel the same?” Her stomach turns at the prospect of it and she scowls because that doesn't feel right.

“Has she made you feel like it's all one sided?” Alex asks softly.

“No.” Kara answers immediately. “Most of the time.”

“Most of the time?” Alex asks softly.

“Yeah.” Kara flops onto the couch beside Alex, head lolling back against the back. “She makes me breakfast in bed - but not in bed because she doesn't like crumbs.” Alex snorts and quiets at Kara’s scowl. “And she holds me really tight and she likes to play with my hair and she massages my shoulders and she writes me funny notes sometimes and she does this - thing when she thinks I'm asleep, she tangles our fingers together and she’ll just kiss the tip of each of my fingers.” Kara falls silent then.

“And the rest of the time?”

“She doesn't seem bothered, at all, when I leave. And sometimes it's like she’s pulling away, like suddenly she remembers and she's pulling back.”

“Remembers what?” Alex’s fingers pull her hair affectionately.

“I don't know? That I'm Supergirl? That I'm irrevocably connected to the man who sent her brother to prison.”

“And she's irrevocably connected to the man who tried to kill the last person connecting you to your planet.” Kara glares. “Sorry but it's true.” Alex shrugs. “You're both your own people, you can't hold each other to account for another person's actions.”

“I know.” Kara nods sadly. “I don't.”

“So why do you think she does?” Alex prods. “You feel guilty because Lena loves Lex and Clark sent him to prison. But Kara that's not your weight to hold, what Lex did was unforgivable and it's unfair of her to-”

“Lena has never put that weight on me.” It comes out more forceful than she was prepared but she doesn't take it back and Alex nods.

“So why are you?”

“Because she loves him and he loves her. Loved.” He hardly does now, after trying to kill her, and that's a bitter pill to swallow. “Lillian never did and Lionel is dead.”

“Have you tried to talk to her about this?”

Kara snorts. “That's exactly what Winn said.”

“Winn knows?” Kara nods. “Wow. Okay. Well, Winn is right. You’re not going to know if you don’t talk to her.”

“I know.” Kara nods.

Alex hands her her spoon back with a smile, pick up her own and then they're sitting back against the couch. “You know I can be both, right?” She flicks Kara with her spoon. “I can be your sister and a DEO agent.” She takes a bite of the ice cream while Kara snorts. “And, after you talk to her tomorrow, which you are going to do,” Kara nods determinedly and Alex nods in return, satisfied. “You should invite her out with us.”

“Us?” Kara asks, flicking her spoon between them.

“Yes. Us.” Alex rolls her eyes. “I would like to meet my sisters girlfriend.” She steals some ice cream and sucks on her spoon. “Although, if it doesn't go all to plan tomorrow, when you're going to talk to her,” Kara groans, shoving her shoulder forcefully but Alex continues as though there’d been no interruption “- which she would be an idiot - then I think Special Agent Alex Danvers will pay her a visi- OW.” Kara laughs as Alex rubs at her thigh, trying to coax life back into it. “So tell me about her.”

Kara grins and flushes and her heart thuds as she tucks hair behind her ear. Alex guffaws.

//

The city shuffles awake sluggishly as Kara makes her way towards Lena’s apartment. A suspended almost-quiet that fills slowly with life and Kara stops to get two coffees, a kick of wakefullness before she knocks on the door of Lena’s apartment. Alex had sent her off this morning with a glare and a playful tug of her hair and it’s Alex’s assurance - Kara, you won’t know anything unless you go and find out. It’ll be fine - that keeps her feet moving forwards.

She hears the telltale signs of Lena, awake and just beyond the door. Her heart beats quickly and there's an intake of breath before she's striding her way forwards and pulling the door open.

Then she’s stood there, chin held high and back ramrod straight. “Good morning Kara.” the only indication that Lena Luthor is not at all as put together as she wants to be are the large purple bruises under her eyes.

“Hi.” Kara tries to smile. “I brought you a coffee.” She juts out the coffee in her hand desperately, too forcefully but Lena only smiles kindly and takes it in her hands. She doesn’t drink it, only watches her hands absorb the heat as she issues a very polite thank you. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Lena steps back, holding the door open and the gap between them as Kara walks through feels like a canyon. But Kara smiles politely anyway, pushing her glasses up her nose and muttering ‘thank you.’ in response. “I can get you a box for your things.”

Kara is struck silent for a moment, heart lodged in her throat and Lena stands there, still by her door like she’s about to run at any moment, looking at her through steeled eyes. “Yeah.” She says, choked, and then Lena is nodding, moving towards her bedroom and Kara startles. “Wait.” It’s a shout and Lena jolts. “Sorry. I’m sorry.” She takes a breath, placing her coffee cup down safely on the kitchen island and clasping her hands before her. “I just - if you want to break up that is absolutely your right and I won’t stop you. But if you’re breaking up out of some obligation to me, to protect me then -” she pauses, thinking of how Alex had prompted her and then in the end just told her to go with whatever her heart told her. “I don’t want you to.”

Lena’s mouth open and Kara winces, holding up a finger.

“Just one minute.” She asks and Lena nods. “Great, thanks.” She gulps again, pushing her glasses up uselessly. “Because I don’t need protecting, least of all from you. Alex said that I should just tell you how I feel-”

“Alex knows?” Lena’s voice is sharp, eyes peircing. Her heart thuds once, sharp and Kara blinks.

“Yeah?” Lena’s heart does that thing again. “And Winn. They said I should talk to you.”

“That would be a good idea, Kar.” She smirks, and Kara feels a flush line her cheeks, her chest, at the familiar term slipping so casually from Lena’s lips. Lena herself flushes and stands straight, brows furrowing. “How long have they know?”

“Well, Alex I told last night because I didn’t want to go back to my apartment all alone and she always knows what to do and she just told me that I should talk to you.” Kara frowns, thinking. “Winn.. I told, a while ago?” She sighs heavily. “I mean, I think I kinda let it slip to him straight away? We always share these things.”

“Kara.” Lena laughs, head dropping and Kara feels confusion more than anything else. But also her heart thumps because Lena. laughing, careless and fingers pressed against her forehead is oh endearing.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asks cautiously.

“No.” Lena sighs. “No, not in telling them.” Her eyes narrow. “Maybe in not telling me that you told them.”

“What do you mean?” Kara frowns. 

“I mean, Kara,” She smiles ruefully, pushing her hair back, and she slouches again. Kara feels her shoulders slacken at the motion from Lena. “That I -” she cuts off and her eyes divert out of the window. “I thought you were embarrassed by me. I thought you didn’t want anyone to know because you - this was temporary.”

“Oh.” Kara is stunned silent for a moment and then she frowns, despair pulling at her lungs. She steps forward without conscious thought, hands outstretched pleadingly. “No. No!” Lena’s heart does that thud again and her eyes are wide, vulnerable. “No, this is -” Kara swallows deeply, looking up and down for a moment and then her eyes meet Lena’s “This is very permanent for me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Kara says, she laughs lightly though it comes out more like a bark. “I mean, if it isn’t for you, it’s okay. But i’d like to be friends, still. I don’t think I could - I don’t want to lose you.”

Then Lena is stepping forward, determined and sure and she’s endearingly small without her heels on, with just a faded, old university jumper hanging loosely on her and baggy pants. She steps in front of Kara, the coffee still in her hands, cooling rapidly but Lena doesn’t seem to notice. “It seems we both have abandonment issues.” Kara smiles weakly. “Every time you left, I was expecting you not to turn up again. That you’d spend,” she sighs, hand rubbing at her forehead stressfully, “time away from me and realise.”

“Realise what?” Kara asks incredulously.

“That I’m not worth the stress.” Lena shrugs, her eyes won’t meet Kara’s. “That I’m not worth the effort.”

“You are worth it.” Kara says forcefully. “You are so worth it.” She gently takes the to-go cup form Lena’s hands and holds them in her own, leading Lena towards the couch. “Oh my god it all makes so much sense now.” She tuts at herself disapprovingly and sits next to Lena on the couch, keeping her hands in hers. “This is why you weren’t sad when I couldn’t see you for a while. When we were both too busy.” Lena nods and Kara cup her cheek. “Lena.” She sighs. “I think that we should both talk to each other more often.” That gets a watery laugh. “You are worth all of the effort and more. I - you-” Kara cuts off unsure what to say. She bites at her lips and feels Lena’s hands tug at her fingers. “You are what I look forward to. Your texts. Your smile. The way you sing when you cook and you don’t think I’m listening.” Kara shrugs helplessly. “Just. You.”

“Kara.” Lena laughs. “You told your sister.”

“Yeah. She was kind of thrown I think? But she trusts me.”

“You told her.” Lena is laughing, Kara realises, something like relief and incredulity colouring her tone.

“Yeah.” Kara nods. “I’ll tell everyone if you like.”

“No.” Lena jokes. “I just - I wasn’t expecting you to.”

“Why?” Kara asks as Lena laughs. “I will shout it from the rooftops I’m in - a relationship with Lena Luthor.” She catches herself with a choked laugh and then she pauses, a little nauseous. “I am in a relationship with you right?”

“Yeah.” Lena says softly. Then she snorts in a decidedly unladylike manner. “I spend my days making grown men cry and negotiating and I win.” Her mouth tilts in a crooked grin. “And you make my knees weak.”

Kara smirks, pushing forward to drop a kiss on her girlfriends - her girlfriends - forehead fondly. “You’re a softy.”

“I am not.”

“Yeah, you are.” Kara smiles. “I like that about you though.” She pauses and feels the other word pushing at her lips, but if it’s one thing she knows is that overloading on emotion is probably not a good idea. “And I think we both need to talk more about this. Us.”

“Agreed.” Lena’s head tilts. “I will try not to shut myself off so much.” Kara holds up her fingers a millimetre apart and Lena slaps at her arm.

“So,” Kara grins and Lena shakes her head, flushing red. “How was your work week?”

Lena grins and kisses Kara’s cheek. She goes to make coffee and she puts an extra dollup of cream in Kara’s, gives it to her with a kiss to her forehead and then launches into a tale of business deals and men in suits. Kara listens with rapt attention, smiling the whole way through.

//

The sun glints behind her eyelids and Kara opens her eyes with a grin. She breathes in deeply, the happy smells of spring - flowers and warm and happy - fills her lungs and she drops down onto Lena’s balcony. Pulling the door open, still grinning, she spots her girlfriend by the oven.

“Hi.” She whispers, wrapping her arms around Lena’s middle and swaying slightly.

 

“Hi.” Lena whispers back, leaning into Kara’s arms and turning to drop a kiss onto Kara’s nose. “Busy day?”

Kara hums and Lena tuts in acknowledgment. “I’ve made enough food to feed the ten thousand.”

“So just enough for Kara then?”

Kara turns, looking over her shoulder at Winn sat on the sofa with a self satisfied smile on his lips. “Haha.” She says, unamused. He sticks his tongue out at her and she returns it with a scowl.

“Now now, children.” James warns, laughing warmly. He shares an eyeroll with Lena and Kara squeezes her middle.

“Traiter.” She whispers as Lena giggles quietly, head ducking into Kara’s neck.

“I like that you enjoy my food.” She shrugs, and her eyes glint proudly when they catch Kara’s a small, pleased smile pulling her lips.

“I think Kara would eat any food.” Winn supplies from behind and Kara looks up just in time to see Alex emerge from the hallway and launch a pillow that hits him on the back of the head.

Winn’s moans filter into the background with James’ warm laughter and Lucy’s tinkling giggles, as she leans down, dropping a kiss to her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“I love everything that you do.”

Lena hums happily, smiling, her eyes drop to Kara’s lips. “Good.” She presses her lips against Kara’s, hands tracing back and tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck, tugging gently. “That’s a good job.” She whispers against Kara’s lips before pushing forward again.

“Yeah.” Kara pulls back. “I need to get changed because I am starving.”

Lena laughs, head shaking, she pushes Kara back, watching her leave with warm eyes that twinkle as Alex calls her attention. When Kara gets back, a L-Corp shirt and a pair of Lenas jeans on, she sees her sister and her girlfriend, stood side by side at the breakfast bar, smiling and chatting, she sees Winn and James stretched on Lena’s sofa and bickering, Lucy by the window watching the sunset. She sees the sun glint off of Lena’s hair, the way her smile widens when she catches sight of Kara by the doorway and beckon her over. Alex rolls her eyes and tuts quietly, though her fond smile betrays her when Kara’s fingers intertwine with Lena’s. Kara smiles and trails behind her family as dinner is put on the table and everyone scrambles for a plate and a seat. 

“Lena that’s my foot.” Lucy says, eyes wide and the table goes silent for a second before they burst out laughing and Lena flushes brightly.

Lena’s foot finds Kara’s though, and they share a small, affectionate smile and Kara drops a kiss to her cheek happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ lenalvthr on tumblr


End file.
